Do It For Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: Em is getting married. Dave has to make a decision that could impact both of their lives. Meanwhile, Em has a few decisions of her own to make, too. 2nd in the Love & Marriage Series. Follows "How Am I Supposed To Live?"
1. Chapter 1

_Usually when I write a story and I end it, I end it. I believe the characters have told me all they wanted to and I can't force something out that isn't there. "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" was supposed to be a one-shot but two weeks after writing it, I found that Dave and Em still had something more to say. And why shouldn't they since this is their story._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Song prompt: "Do It For Love" by Hall & Oats_

* * *

**Do It For Love**

Of all the stupid things David Rossi had done in his life - three failed marriages…sleeping his way thru the female population at the FBI…letting Emily Prentiss go without a fight - this had to be the most asinine thing he had ever done: he was going to watch the woman of his dreams marry another man.

Stupid, arrogant, egotistical…those were words more than one person had used to describe him, but never in anyone's vocabulary had the word _martyr_ ever been brought up. So why now? Why was he doing the one thing he vowed never to do? Of course the rest of the team decided to watch their friend take her vows to spend a lifetime with the man of her dreams, but not he. He had better things to do in his spare time than to personally rip his own heart out and stomp on it.

But here he was speeding down the road as fast as he dared to make it to the church so he could watch Emily Prentiss get married. There was no rhyme or reason to his actions…unless to do so was his way of preparing his soul for an eternity in hell.

Unless…

He shook his head. There was no way _that _would ever happen. If she hadn't noticed him before today, what could possibly change her mind? Nothing. Not a thing. She had a one in a million guy, and Dave should know because if he didn't have enough pain, he decided to rub salt into his wound by doing a background check on the luckiest guy in the world. Clean record, promising career, an upstanding citizen. The guy was so remarkable that there was no chance in hell of him ever being President. That in and of itself was notable.

With a guy like that, how in the world could he ever compete? He couldn't. Deep down inside Dave knew that he was risking everything by showing up. Feelings could be hurt and what little friendship they had could be over, but he had to know. He had to know that the choice he made to let her go was the right one.

Parking the car, Dave turned off the engine and got out. Looking at the church, he told himself that there was still time to back out. No one knew he was there. No one would be the wiser if he turned around and walked away. But he would know. And worse than martyr being used to describe him, coward was the one thing he vowed never to be associated with…not now, not ever.

Pocketing his keys, he trudged slowly down the sidewalk to the steps. _Think of this as baby steps, Dave. Think of this as a way to close the past and move on, _he encouraged. _You can do this!_

Step by step he climbed to the portico. Never in his life had he ever be afraid to enter the House of God, but not today. The Almighty knew his sins and shortcomings…so perhaps that was the reason his feet had been put on this path first thing this morning. There was more than one way to achieve absolution.

Touching the handle of the massive double doors, Dave paused. Of all the times to pray for a bolt of lightning, it would be much appreciated and welcomed. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open. There was no turning back.

Walking inside, he paused in the foyer. The beautiful strains of Johan Pachelbel's Canon in D greeted him. He had always loved this song, but not today. After today he was going to make sure any copy of the song on his computer list was to be deleted.

_It's not the song's fault you let your pride get in the way of your happiness. But what the hell, you want to be miserable, and with Emily gone, why not add to your misery and deny yourself all the good things in life?_

"Shut up!" he growled at himself. Moving into the main room, he looked around at the flowers, the satin ribbons, and the people waiting to witness a miracle. And he thought back to his three weddings. The first had been a Marine wedding, the second was an elopement, and the third was at Sun Valley ski resort- ironically the most beautiful and romantic of all his weddings, and yet it was the most disastrous. Coincidence? Actually what was both a coincidence and ironic was that none of his weddings had taken place in a church. Hmmm…

Taking in the beauty of the room, Dave caught sight of his team. Hotch, Reid and Morgan- who had brought a date- sat in the front row. Where were JJ and Garcia? He was supposed to have gone with Penelope, but he backed out. His explanation for not wanting to attend made no more sense to her than it did to him, but she didn't argue. She had watched him closely; studying his eyes for the answers he wasn't forthcoming. She must have seen something because in the end she told him that she understood and let it go.

Now he could add liar to his list. What was he up to on personal descriptive words? He was quickly running out of room on his fingers and toes to count them all. This could not be a good sign.

"Excuse me, sir," an usher interrupted his self-excoriating. "Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?"

Dave paused. _Friend of the groom? Friend to the man who had taken away the only woman he had ever truly loved? Friend to the luckiest guy in the world? Friend to the man Dave hated more than anything in the world? As for friend of the bride…had they ever really been friends? He had risked his career for her childhood friend, and she had risked her career to help him solve his cold case. They had shared a drink after work, and talked about nonsense topics during long drives, but had they ever been friends? Co-workers, teammates, buddies, acquaintances…but friends?_

"Neither," Dave responded truthfully. Confused, the usher moved away to help the couple entering the foyer.

_Neither._ That was perhaps the most honest thing he had said in a long time. Maybe there was hope for him after all.  
******

From across the room, Dave's desire to remain invisible was not lost on one person.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss asked herself. While making her way along the aisles to greet the guests attending the wedding of her only daughter, she had caught the lone figure standing off in the corner. The lone wolf. David Rossi.

Of all the people to show up today. Of course it had to be him. The one thing that could ruin the perfect day she had had planned since Emily had been a baby. Well, she was going to take care of it.

Discreetly, she moved in beside Dave. "Hello Agent Rossi," Elizabeth Prentiss greeted smoothly, her voice low, her tone unmistakable, her meaning clear. "Fancy meeting you here considering you didn't RSVP."

"Hello Ambassador. I'm not here as a guest so an RSVP wasn't necessary," Dave replied just as smoothly.

"May I ask _why_ you are here?"

"You may. I'm observing." Dave stared at the beautifully decorated room and not the Ambassador's intent gaze.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "What exactly are you observing?" She waited for an answer that didn't come. "Could it be my daughter walking out of your life?" Dave kept his eyes forward. "You were too blind to see what was in front of you for three years, and now that you have, you wonder if it's too late."

Dave stared forward. He didn't think he'd be that easy to read, but she had nailed him. Then again, what did he expect from the mother of Emily Prentiss?

Elizabeth gave a short sardonic laugh. "That's it. Isn't it? So, tell me why in the world would a broken down old fool like you want someone like my daughter, or for that matter, why she would want you? I can't imagine what could she possibly have that would make you interested in her other than a warm body in your bed. Oh, I know _all_ about your reputation and how you slept with everything in a skirt. I know about your three marriages…how two of them ended because of your philandering ways…though I must commend you for being able to keep it in your pants for the third one."

Softly the music played and once or twice Elizabeth turn to greet people who came up to her and gave their best wishes for the family of the bride. But she and Dave remained silent - neither ready to surrender to the other.

Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence.

"You love her." Her revelation was plain, simple and non-accusatory. "You honestly love her. How deep it is, or how real your feelings for her are, can only be known by you. But since you didn't RSVP, but you made it to the church, and now you're standing in the corner trying to look inconspicuous while your friends sit together tells me that this feeling is something new to you." Long pause. Deep breath. "Do you want her?"

"Ambassador…I…"

"It's a simple yes or no. Do you want her?"

"It's not that easy to explain." He had barely worked it out in his head, he hadn't tried to figure out how to explain it to anyone else.

"A man with your writing talent, unable to explain his feelings, tells me what I want to know." It wasn't lost on her how Dave swallowed hard. "She loves you too."

"No, she doesn't."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No."

"Good. Is she worth fighting for?"

Dave shook his head. "There's nothing to fight for; she's getting married to someone else."

Elizabeth weighed her next words carefully. "She isn't married…yet." Dave flicked his eyes toward her. The first sign of life in the man since she had found him standing alone in a corner. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Dave remained silent as he shifted his eyes downward- it was obvious the man had it bad.

"You came here looking for answers and you haven't even told Emily how you feel? I expected better from you." Elizabeth turned to walk away and stopped when Dave spoke.

"She's in love with someone else."

Slowly she turned around to level a stone cold gaze at Dave. "My daughter isn't forthcoming with her feelings, either. One could say she gets that from me. And although she and I have never had what one could call a 'loving and warm' mother and daughter relationship, there are things a mother just knows." She sighed a little. "Whether _you_ choose to act on the moment or not, _she's_ going to be happy with or without you. Of course, which level of happiness remains to be seen."

"It's not right."

"Which part? Breaking up a wedding? Being in love with a woman who is marrying another man? Or her loving you?"

"All of the above."

"From everything I've heard, you are an opportunistic bastard who wouldn't pass up a screw in the FBI parking lot to save his life. So, why should going after my daughter be any different?"

Dave found his voice. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, Agent Rossi, is no matter what happens after I leave you, I am still stuck with paying for a wedding." With that, Ambassador Prentiss left Dave to his corner and his thoughts.

Now the ball was in his court.


	2. Chapter 2

_LOTS of revelations in this chapter! Em and Dave's paths are about to cross and the consequences to follow will change their lives forever. Don't worry; no matter what happens, it's not over…yet! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Do It For Love**

Emily Prentiss sat in the bride's room and tried to think about how her wonderful day had gone to hell.

Absolutely nothing had prepared her for the letter she found on the desk when she arrived to change into her gown. Thinking it was from her mother, she had ignored it while JJ and Garcia helped her into her gown. Looking at her reflection, Em tried to accept that the woman in white looking back was her.

Since the ceremony was about to start, she sent her two best friends back into the sanctuary to wait. She needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts together. This was the day she had been looking forward to for the longest time. Or at least she thought it was.

Actually it was the Ambassador's day and Emily agreed to go along. If she had had it her way, she and her fiancé would have eloped. Hell, at thirty-eight, she thought she was a little too old to play dress up. Well, at least she wasn't paying for it. That was the bright side to the coin.

The letter was the tarnish to the other side of the same coin.

Sitting down, Emily was prepared for everything…except for the neat, crisp script on cream colored paper.

_Dearest Emily, _

_Sometimes things happen out of our control, and other times, things can be controlled. I'm not sure where this falls, but please know that I never meant to hurt you. Of all the women I have met in my life, I felt truly blessed to have met you- despite the fact that you dropped a book on my head. Talk about your first impressions! _

_Let me first say that I love you. I always will, and asking you to spend the rest of your life with me was never a mistake. I really hoped to spend the rest of my life with you. Unfortunately, last night, at our rehearsal dinner, it dawned on me that although I love you, I am not in love with you. And I suspect you feel the same about me._

_I won't deny that I didn't notice the change in you after you resigned from the FBI. And although I know that you were never personally involved with any of your co-workers, I know that you were involved with your job. That is your passion, your life-force, and that you would give it up for me is something that I will never be able to appreciate. But on the other hand, I am glad that you did give it up. See, I'm torn about you. I can't imagine any man who's ever loved you NOT being torn over you. You are truly a talented and remarkable woman. But after you confided your secret a couple weeks ago, I realized that I cannot be with you. I know what and who you were at fifteen has no bearing on who and what you are right now, but what you did- no matter how well meaning your intentions- cannot be dismissed as a youthful indiscretion._

_Please understand that I have tried to look at this from every angle and all I know is that I can never spend the rest of my life with a woman who has such little regard for human life._

_I wish I could have told you to your face instead of taking the coward's way out. I never wanted to break your heart. Please know that I am truly sorry. Somewhere out there is a man who can love you and be in love with you and your job. I just wish I could have been that man._

_Always,_

_Todd_

_P.s. I will inform my parents of my decision. Please tell the Ambassador I am sorry._

The pieces of paper fell from Em's hands as her body began to shake. It wasn't the words that hurt, so much as the underlying implication. He never actually said it, but she knew what he meant. She should never have told him. No one knew. Not her parents. Not her co-workers. Not even her closest friends…okay, one person knew, but he was sworn to secrecy.

_This isn't happening,_ Em told herself, as she looked around the room hoping that something would materialize to tell her that this was all a bad dream. _This is just a bad dream. Too much champagne last night and not enough sleep. Close your eyes and count to ten._

But when she opened her eyes, the letter was still on the floor, and she was still in her wedding dress, standing in an empty room. The nightmare was all too real and now it felt as though the walls were closing in. She had to get out of there.

Gathering up her purse and keys, she tried to take a calming breath when there was a knock on the door. Startled, she spun around. _Oh God! The Ambassador! This isn't happening!_

Frantically she looked around for an alternate exit. Three windows located approximately four feet from the ground beaconed her with sweet promises of escape. Hesitantly, she looked at them when another knock brought her back. Knowing there was no possibility of escape and that the truth was going to have to come out eventually…even if she didn't say anything, when she was standing at the altar by herself reciting only her half of the vows…well people were going to suspect.

Taking the deepest breath possible, Em turned the handle and opened the door and then gasped. Rossi?

"Dave," Em sputtered.

Scanning Em from head to toe, Dave drank in her loveliness. "May I come in?"

Em shook her head. Of all the people to be on the other side of the door, she definitely wasn't expecting David Rossi. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I understand, but please, Emily."

Stepping aside, Em let him come in. Soundly she closed the door. Standing with her arms across her chest, she sized him up. She was sure he had something up his sleeve and she would lay good money that the BAU ladies had found out and sent him in to help her deal with being jilted.

"I don't know why you're here or who sent you, but I'm fine."

Dave gave her a blank stare. "I have no doubt that you are." He studied her body language and tried to gauge her. "You look beautiful." She did. How could he have been so blind for so long?

"Thank you," she answered simply giving nothing away. "May I ask what brings you here…today? I'm wondering because you didn't…"

"Respondez s'il vous plait?" Dave finished. "I know; the Ambassador already grilled me over my lack of manners and protocol."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

Em shook her head. "No, Dave. We have nothing to talk about."

"I didn't say 'we', I said 'I need to talk to you'. There is a difference."

"I honestly don't think it would be wise. Not now."

"Well, I do." Dave tried to gather himself before baring his soul to her. If he failed, he would never be able to look her in the eyes again. "All my life I did what I wanted when I wanted. I lived by my own drummer. I had no problem with things coming and going in my life…until that one time I was given a one in a million opportunity and I let it walk away. I didn't say what was in my heart and mind when I had the chance and it walked away never to come back."

Dave felt himself nearing the edge and prayed for strength before he continued.

"I vowed that if I ever got the chance to say how I feel again, I would take it. But it never came along. I waited, and then I gave up. I told myself that I didn't need anyone." Dave looked down and then looked at Em. "Until you came into my life."

Em opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"See, Em, you threw me off my game and I didn't even know it. Or maybe I did because I did everything to make you think that I had it in for you. Which I guess I did." He took a breath and ran a hand thru his hair. "I suck at relationships. And I'm even worse at marriage."

Em drew her eyebrows together. "I'm not following you."

Dave paced the floor. "Those nights you waited by the phone for me to call…I wasn't out on 'dates'; I was sitting at home trying to figure out how to call you without violating the 'no fraternization' policy. After a while I guess I thought you were better off without me, so I stepped back. When you came into work and announced that you were getting married…I didn't know what to think. I knew that I messed up and there was no going back."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Would knowing that I was sitting at home alone have changed your mind?"

"Is that why you asked me what kind of perfume I wore?"

Dave grimaced. "Yes."

Em shook her head. "I wish you had told me this earlier."

"I'm telling you now."

Em ran a hand over her face to maintain her composure. Twice in one day she had been hit with news that not only rocked her world, but managed to knock it off its axis. Dave went to speak, but she held her hand up to stop him. "No. I can't handle this. Not today." Her world was hurling toward the proverbial black hole and she was helpless to stop it.

"Emily…"

The tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She would not cry in front of him. Not today. Not ever. "Thank you for coming by. I really need to be alone now." She turned her back toward him.

Dave dropped his shoulders. "I understand; you have to finish getting ready." He walked toward the door. Opening it, he stopped then turned around. Closing the door, he spoke, "No. Not again. I passed up my opportunity back at the BAU to say what was in my heart and mind only because I wasn't sure. I'm sure now."

Staring at Em's back, he took a deep breath. "Never in my life have I loved a woman half as much as I love you. I think you could add everything I felt for all three of my wives and it won't come close to how I feel about you. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life and I've made mistakes that would make most people cringe, but all of that will pale in comparison if I let you walk out of my life one more time."

Em stayed silent. He realized she wasn't going to make it easy for him and he didn't blame her. He was ready to do the hard work. "I asked you what kind of perfume you wore because I didn't know how to ask you to stay. And even if I did, I didn't think you'd want to spend the rest of your life with a broken down old fool like me when you had _him_.

"When you looked at me with stars in your eyes and told me that he was fulfilling your dreams of being a wife and mother, I knew then that I didn't stand a chance. I had the house, white fence, and the dog, but I could never put those kinds of stars in your eyes and make you love me with all of your heart. And it hurt. It was then I realized that it would be best to let you go. You deserve only the best in life. He can give you everything…I can only give you a reputation."

Em's shoulders began to shake. Dave knew she was crying and as much as he wanted to touch her, he knew that she wouldn't welcome it. Why would she when she was getting ready to march down the aisle to marry another man?

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when I had the chance. And I'm sorry that I left you waiting by the phone for a call that never came. Your mother asked me why you would want someone like me. I couldn't answer that because for the life of me I have no idea. She also asked why I would want you. I'm ready to answer that question now."

Dave stepped forward and touched Em's shoulder. Gently he turned her around. "The answer is simple: I love you. I know it's too late, and it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I had to get it off my chest and do the right thing for once. Ironic that there is nothing between us and I do the right thing. Maybe that's a sign."

Leaning down, his lips hovered over Em's for a long second. He needed to taste her sweet lips one more time to last him through the rest of his days. He needed to feel his tongue mate with hers as he explored her sweet mouth. He wanted to hold her in his arms one more time. Just once…

Closer his mouth came, when at the last second he shifted and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Breathing in her scent deep so to sear in his memory, he pulled back. Looking in her eyes, his heart dropped…again. Those damn stars were in her eyes again. He had to get out of there.

"Godspeed to you and your husband, Em. May your lives be blessed…always." Walking briskly to the door, he yanked it open. As he stepped over the threshold, Em spoke up.

"Dave, don't go."


	3. Chapter 3

_The final chapter is up. Dave and Em are at a cross road in their lives and relationship. Will everything Dave confessed to Em be enough to change her mind? Will Em finally recognize the love standing before her? This chapter is a little long, but it wraps everything up. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and for once, Em gets the last word._

_I don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Do It For Love**

"Godspeed to you and your husband, Em. May your lives be blessed…always." Walking briskly to the door, he yanked it open. As he stepped over the threshold, Em spoke up.

"Dave, don't go."

Emily's words hung in the air. Stopping dead in his tracks, Dave took two deep breaths, released, then he turned around.

"What did you say?" he asked as he tried to read her expression. Something was wrong. Something he hadn't caught earlier because he had been too caught up in trying to cleanse his conscience before he let her go.

"I said, don't go."

Dave stepped back inside and closed the door. "Emily, what's wrong?" He had seen that lost, withdrawn look before. What ever had happened in her could not be a good thing for either of them. He started forward but stopped. That invisible wall was going up and if he wanted to be on the other side, he couldn't do anything to jeopardize the moment.

Em watched Dave. Her world was upside down. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. Hearing Dave confess his soul to her only added to her confusion. There were a hundred questions she wanted to ask him, but where to start?

Taking a shuddered breath, she leveled an unblinking gaze at the man who save or sacrifice her. "I need to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth."

Dave knew that tone. "I have never lied to you before, and I'll be damned if I start now."

"Who sent you?"

"I'm not following you."

"Here. Did the Ambassador- my mother- send you in here? Or was it JJ?"

"Em, no one 'sent' me." Dave watched her every move, her every facial expression. "I hadn't planned on coming here today. Why do you think I didn't respond to the invitation? This is the last place on earth I want to be. I told myself that I would rather walk thru the fiery pit of hell than be here. But this morning when I went to get my morning paper, I found myself here- inside the church, tucked in a corner away from everyone- wondering what sin I had committed to put myself thru this torture."

Dave shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and took a deep breath. "The Ambassador found me and wanted to know why I was here. Why I was putting myself through the agony of watching you get married…and I had no answer for her. Nor for myself. She was honest with me, so I decided to be honest with you. And that is the truth. Why?"

Without a word, Em walked over to the cream colored papers lying on the floor, picked them up, and then handed them to Dave. Looking at her, he had a moment of confusion before he started reading. As the meaning of the words dawned on him, Dave began to understand, and then he got angry.

"Em…I don't know what to say," he offered.

"As long as it isn't 'I'm sorry', there is a chance you can walk out of here alive."

Dave's eyes softened. "If I said I'm sorry, I would be lying. And seeing that I am in a church, that might not be my wisest move." He scanned the words again. "Honestly, I'm not sorry."

Emily was taken aback by his words. "The worst day of my life and you're _happy_?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

He shrugged. "The term has been applied to me on more than one occasion, so it's possible."

"I've been jilted. And you're happy," Em cried, her voice strained with unshed tears.

"Yes."

"He left me because I was stupid."

"You were honest," Dave corrected.

"I should have never said anything; he wouldn't have been the wiser."

"You could have lived with that?"

"Yes."

"Pardon my French while in the sanctity of a church, but bullshit. You live for honesty and you give what you expect in return. You didn't lose him because you told the truth; he lost you because he couldn't handle the truth. He didn't want to. You were honest with him. And instead of affording you the same courtesy, he leaves you a pathetic letter making it your fault."

"I wish I hadn't said anything."

"But you did, and I applaud you." Dave moved in closer. "If you hadn't, I would have walked out of the church and out of your life for good. Now I have a reason to stay and fight."

"Dave…."

"Do you want this Todd guy back? Honestly? Because if you do, I'll go get him and I will change his mind. I will do everything in my power to bring him back. Say the word, Em. Your wish is my command," he growled.

Em's eyebrows came together in confusion. "You would do that for me?" Dave nodded. "Why?"

"Because this is your day and you deserve to be happy." Em searched his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "So, just say the word, and I'll bring him back."

She weighed her options and Dave's offer. Biting her lip, she shook her head. "No. That's alright. What's meant to be is." She reached out and cupped his cheek. "That was very kind of you to offer, but I don't want a man to feel obligated to do the right thing."

Taking a shuddered breath, Em ran a hand over her forehead. A tremendous headache was threatening to overwhelm her and she had yet to announce to the crowd - and her mother- that the wedding was off. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she attempted a weak smile.

"Thanks for coming by, Dave; maybe the Ambassador will be able to salvage the reception into something memorable…hopefully it won't be at my expense." She stepped around him and walked to the door.

Dave felt his heart race and his mouth went dry. It was like déjà vu. She was leaving his life for the second time. _Stop her, Dave!_ His mind screamed. _You wanted a second chance? Here it is. Stop her!_

"Marry me."

Em stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around to face Dave. "What did you say?" she asked carefully.

Dave took a couple steps forward to be right in front of her so he could read her eyes. "Marry me," he repeated.

"Why?"

"Why not? But if want the truth, here it is: you're ready, the church is ready, the guests are here, everyone is expecting a wedding, so why let them down? But most importantly, he isn't here, and I _am_." He cupped her face and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Your mother's last comment before I came in here was that no matter what decision I made, she was going to be stuck paying for a wedding."

Anger darted across Em's features. "Are you saying that you asked me to marry you to save my mother's reputation?"

"Hell no," Dave growled. "I'm asking you to marry me because: one, I'm an opportunistic bastard, and two, I love you. I won't leave you, Emily. You confided your deepest darkest secret to me, and I didn't run. I've seen you at your best and your worst, and I didn't run. I don't run."

"Someday you might."

"Someday I might win the lottery, but I'm not going to worry about someday. Right now- this moment -is more important to me than _someday_. I'm asking you, Emily Prentiss: Marry me, please."

Em shook her head. "It wouldn't legal in the eyes of the law."

"It will be in the eyes of God," Dave corrected.

"It might not work."

"I followed everything by the book for my last three marriages, and they didn't work. Maybe doing it ass backwards will break the curse."

"What do you mean?"

"We have the wedding, then the honeymoon, and then we get married." Dave licked his lips. "That way if it _doesn't_ work out, at least we had the honeymoon."

"There's a no fraternization policy at the FBI."

"You resigned," he reminded gently. Watching her eyes flick downward, he lifted her chin. "You're out of options, Em. Now I need an answer."

Silence filled the air for a long moment and Dave swore he could hear his heart pounding. Holding his breath, he watched Em's face for something, anything.

"Yes."

Dave blinked. "What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. The Ambassador might have a stroke, but what the hell, it is _my_ day."

"You said hell in a church," he reprimanded.

Em's eyes shone with tears. "Corrupting me even before we're married?"

"You think you're corrupted now? Wait until we're married," Dave growled as his mouth covered hers in a hunger filled kiss. He had waited too many years to feel her lips against his and now that he had her, he was taking it all. Parting her lips, he searched her tongue out with his and nearly died as she touched him. Pulling her close, he deepened the kiss.

Caught up in one another, neither heard the door open, but they heard the gasp.

"Oh my god! Em!" JJ gasped as it dawned on her that her best friend, the bride, was kissing David Rossi in the middle of the dressing room.

"Hi, Jayje," Em greeted, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you kissing Dave, and where is Todd?"

"Todd decided not to show up today," Dave remarked as he pulled Emily closer. He thrust the papers toward JJ, who took them and read them quickly.

"Does this mean the wedding is off?" JJ asked, as she scanned the note again.

"The wedding is still on, but the groom is going to be different," Dave remarked. "Jen, do me a favour and go get the team and the Ambassador. We only have a few minutes to do this, and I want to make sure it goes off without a hitch."

"Are you sure?" The cool blonde cast a skeptical look at her friends.

Dave cocked his head. "Yes. But don't hurry back too quickly because I still have to convince the bride she made the right choice."

JJ closed the door behind her.

Em smiled lovingly at Dave. "You don't have to convince me that I made the right choice."

"Then consider this 'sealing the deal' then," Dave replied and kissed her again.

*********

The crowd in the church was considerably smaller as Dave, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid took their place at the end of the aisle.

Johan Pachelbel's**_ Canon in D_** filled the sanctuary as Em walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. Dave had been adamant that he didn't want the wedding march. Other than wanting Emily to marry him, it had been his only request, so it was honoured.

It had been a quick conversation between Dave and Hotch as the younger agent tried to reason with his friend. Once Dave filled the guys in, the attitude had gone from talking Dave out of the crazy tree to hunting Todd down. Reminding the team that it was still Emily's day, Dave got Morgan calmed down as JJ and Pen situated everything else.

Now he stood at the altar, his three friends standing beside him, while he waited for the woman of his dreams. As she walked up to him, he took her hand in his and felt his heart fall.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest announced dramatically. "If any one has just cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dead quiet filled the room before the priest continued. Turning to Dave, he started to speak but was interrupted.

"I, David Anthony Rossi, vow to love, honour, and cherish, Emily Marie Prentiss in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, through the best and worst of what life has to offer, from this day forward until death does us part," Dave spoke to his bride.

The priest, speechless, looked helplessly at Em, and then Dave. Hotch cleared his throat and whispered, "It's alright; he's done this three times before."

Casting a bewildered look at the motley crew standing before him, he nodded and continued. "And do you, Emily Marie Prentiss, vow to love, honour, and cherish…" He looked at his note, "...David Anthony Rossi and all that he vowed unto you?"

"I do," Em confirmed.

"In lieu of the rings, I would like to give a blessing. Today, God Himself has brought together David and Emily to celebrate their love in front of their friends and family. Their love for one another has overcome obstacles of every kind to lead them here today." Looking at the couple standing before him, he made the sign of the cross. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I declare you husband and wife. What God has brought together, let no man bring asunder. David, you may kiss your bride."

Lifting the veil, Dave caught his breath. "Tell me those stars in your eyes are for me," he whispered.

"They are," Emily confirmed. "Now kiss me."

And Dave did.


End file.
